Save Miku English Wiki
Welcome to the Save Miku Overseas Wiki Someone who doesn't like Hatsune Miku (and other Vocaloids, too) getting popular in the world is deleting her high ranked videos with English titles. To do it, they make reports that the videos are infringing a copyright. To the best of our knowledge many such reports are false. We don't know who is doing this. As this is happening on a massive scale, it is likely that an organized group or several groups are behind this. The uploaders are not always able to understand the copyright status of the works, and so they often can not file counter-notifications even when the claims are obviously fake. Miku fan volunteers in Japan and worldwide are investigating the situation. We try to work out the real copyright permissions of the attacked videos. Eventually, we hope to find a way for communication across the language barrier that would give Western fans clear guidelines in posting any reuploads and translations. Or NOT posting them if the real copyright holder - not some impostor - is against this action. A Western fan has created this Wiki on February 5, 2012, for information in English and other languages. A Japanese Wiki opened earlier, but at this moment (February 13, 2012) it is closed. Older links, as well as backups of some pages from the Japanese Wiki, are available on this Wiki. Japanese people are most welcome on this Wiki, and we hope it will serve as a link between the sides of the oceans. But please do use the English language, or other languages in their pages, when at all possible. Of course, some people's names (including pseudonyms) and work titles might still have to be in Japanese. Basic English pages are available, but we don't encourage grammar criticism on other pages, too - this is a small but international community. Also, join The Save Miku group on Facebook! http://www.facebook.com/groups/338923086140600/ Help Save Miku Overseas! Uploaders Those who understand Japanese Producers and copyright holders EVERYONE! If you just have any information (related to the removal of Vocaloid videos) and the information is not already on this Wiki, go ahead and add it! Edit pages or add comments. (We WILL watch out for vandalism though). Contents (English) Information and research FAQ: what is going on and what you might need to know Deleted videos and case studies. Let us find cases where deletions are proven wrong. Who are doing it? The names on the takedown notices: are they real companies? Online Threads : threads in online forums that discuss the issue. Please add links! Publications : media publications (not personal blogs) about the issue. Please add links! Art : pictures, videos, fiction, and other works of art about the Save Miku campaign. Please add links! Statements from producers and copyright holders Piapro Character License research '日本語&英語補助'(Discussion with Japanese & English assistance) Discussion in basic English Discussion in Advanced English Discussion in Advanced English Discussion with Wiki Editors Other languages Pages and links in languages other than Engish or Japanese. Feel free to create a page, perhaps translate the FAQ! Portuguese : http://vocaloidbrasil.com/?p=7369 Chinese: http://bbs.ivocaloid.com/viewthread.php?tid=98354 Links to, and copies from, main Japanese Save Miku site Japanese use this page to copy pages from the Japanese site for backup purposes Main English page: http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemiku_english/Co Contact page for any reports: http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemiku_english/pages/20.html Deleted accounts: http://www55.atwiki.jp/savemiku/pages/43.html Deleted videos (where any details are known): http://www55.atwiki.jp/savemiku/pages/33.html Videos Video:【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】Miku Hatsune - Dead End? plz Help me!! 【MMD】 Eng sub Video:MIKU disappears from youtube. 【Save Miku (Vocaloid) Campaign】 Note: both videos are from http://www18.atwiki.jp/savemiku_english/ Category:Browse Category:Browse